Morning people
by xaturos95
Summary: The Strauss are clearly not


6:00 am

The morning promised this day was going to be great.

The sun shined, the birds chirped, a dark aura surrounded Lisanna's bed, it truly was a fine morning.

"WHYYYYY!" she bellowed as the sunlight reached her face. Sticking an arm out trying to close her curtains she tried to convince herself to get up "we have to be at the guild hall at 8:00, if we don't wake up early we won't get there on time, jeez why do we go so early nobody gets there till lunch" successfully closing her curtain rolled on her bed as she gave up "why does 6:00 am has to come so early in the morning" she wondered as she entered dreamland once again.

Mirajane wasn't doing that great either. Anyone that looked at her could debate if she was in satan-soul or not, unluckily for the famous model and centerfold it seems that her lethal weakness is bedhead.

Two rooms to the left Elfman snored up a storm as visions of all things "manly" danced in his head. Maybe or maybe not those visions were accompanied by a certain brunette mage but there has been no confirmation about this information.

But alas, even if the three think sometime around 2:00 pm is a reasonable time to get up, they reluctantly get up to start the day (and by reluctantly meaning even a snail is going faster).

6:25 am

Eventually the three reach the living room and greet each other "morning Elfman, morning Lisanna, how did you two sleep last night" said Mira while stifling a yawn in her palm, "morning Mira, morning Lis, I slept like a man" he said too tired to even put some loudness in his favorite phrase, "morning brothers, I slept well" Lisanna said as her thoughts flew due to her drowsiness "(how do you "sleep like a man"? what time is it? Will nalu become canon today?) were some of her thoughts. Suddenly (and by suddenly meaning something that happens every morning) Elfman collapsed to the floor snoring lightly followed by his two sisters who fell into a complex and obviously practiced form of a human nest around him.

6:58 am

ZZZ

"Ever, geez don't choke on it" said Elfman between snores ("_how can I?" Evergreen responded with a smile "these are the best stuffed mushrooms I've ever had!" his smile only got bigger with her response "leave some space for the main dish" he said as he brought a pan with two lobster thermidor tails. "It looks delicious Elfman" she beamed "you truly are the manliest" she said before tasting the main dish) _

_ZZZ _

"Bickslow I'm ready… let's make babies again" mumbled Lisanna (_"okay" he said looking at her directly into her eyes, as if staring directly into her soul, searching for any kind of doubt in her. Unable to find a sign of hesitation in her soul he nodded "I guess we do this now" he lowered his head so he could at eye to eye level with her, ever so slowly approaching her face "are you-" "I said I was Bickslow, stop stalling for time" she responded clearly annoyed "alright alright, maybe you won't suck this time" he said with a smirk obviously taunting her "I swear, I break one of your precious babies houses and I'll never heard the end of it" she responded as she grabbed painting materials and placed them into his work table) _

_ZZZ _

A gentle smile donned Mira's features as she slept (_"It can't be" exclaimed Erza as she got up from the ground while the guild still made cheers for the battle that had just taken place, just then Mirajane ended her sitri takeover and offered a hand to Erza "that was a great battle" she said as she helped Erza get on her feet "I'll take you on anytime you want" Mira said with a smile "you are truly a fearsome opponent, I accept my defeat against you". "Oh Erza you know what that means don't you?" Mirajane said with a certain sparkle in her eye "w-what, Mira you don't mean-" Erza was unable to finish her sentence as she suddenly found herself on the floor with a maid outfit "b-but Mira wait" she was suddenly cut of by Mirajane "you know the rules!" she said while she transformed into her special torture Satan soul "for the rest of the day you have to do as I say!" she looked at Erza for a moment before saying "something's amiss, oh I know! Lucy get over here!" "why me!" Lucy said before joining Erza)_. Mira chuckled before snuggling closer to her brothers, quite the sweet dream she had.

7:49 am

"Yeah bickslow I'll be more careful next- uh? What time- FOR THE LOVE OF MAVIS! Mira, Elf, we overslept!"

"what time is it?" the two asked as they left dreamland.

"7:50! We have to be at the guild in ten minutes!" she yelled.

That definitely woke them up.

"WHAT!?"

Taking a commander tone Mirajane designated the jobs for their morning ordeal "Everybody shower now! Then I'll make breakfast, Lisanna you get the clothes ready, Elfman hair products asap, GO!" she ordered before they took out for their respective showers in a flash, then carrying their designated jobs perfectly.

"Elfman, this is not my mousse! It's Lisanna's hairspray!"

"Mira! You put sugar on the eggs instead of salt!"

Or maybe not so perfectly.

7:58 am

"we don't have time to spare! Get going!" Mirajane said as she took off in the highest speed her satan soul take over could take her.

"right behind you sis!" Elfman said as he took a gryphon take over and dashed to the guild.

"why do I get the feeling something's not right?" Lisanna wondered as she locked the house and took off behind her brothers.

7:59:25 am

"we made it" Mirajane exclaimed relieved.

"Wait, why is my shirt so tight?" Elfman asked.

"And I don't wear shorts to work" realized Mirajane.

"Ohh so the clothes got mixed up, that's what happened" Lisanna realized "Oops"

"Lisanna!" her brothers exclaimed

8:00 am

"Morning you three, have you been waiting long?" greeted the master when he arrived at the guild.

"Of course not master, we just got here" Mirajane responded.

"_Quite literally"_ the three thougt.

"Always on time you three. I know a couple of brats in this place that could learn some punctuality from you"

"oh master don't say that" Mirajane responded lightly

"_please don't" _was again their collective thought.

"but the thing I don't understand Mirajane" the master started "I told you to come in the afternoon since kinana said she would be taking the morning shift. Why-" the master stopped mid-sentence when he saw the three brothers in a human nest sleeping on the floor. _"the poor three"_ he thought _"they must be exhausted from getting up so early in order to get here". _

Oh master you have no idea.


End file.
